The Cancer Molecular Imaging (CMI) Program Area is comprised of 29 members, including two split members (shared between two program areas), representing two schools and eight departments at UCLA. The NCI and other peer-reviewed cancer-related support for this Program Area is $5.7M. CMI Program Area members have produced a total number of 411 publications, of which 27% are intra-programmatic, 4 1% are inter-programmatic and 44% were in collaboration with investigators at other institutions. The main goals of the CMI Program Area are to develop new molecular imaging technologies and methodologies to provide new insights into cancer biology, to improve the diagnosis and treatment of cancer, and to translate molecular imaging approaches to the clinic. Four themes support this goal: 1) Instrumentation and analytical tools. Next-generation instrumentation provides high-resolution, sensitive and quantitative noninvasive measurement of molecular biomarkers in vivo at low cost, and facilitates adoption of novel tracers in preclinical and clinical imaging centers. 2) Novel molecular Imaging approaches. CMI members develop novel, translatable PET tracers and reporter gene systems. These probes are employed preclinically to study cancer initiation, progression and metastasis, and to predict and monitor treatment response, laying the groundwork for ciinicai translation. 3) Imaging immune responses. Immune regulation plays a key role in the development and control of cancer, as evidenced by new developments in immunotherapeutics. The CMI Program Area is developing a range of probes for imaging immune responses and monitoring cancer immunotherapy in preclinical models and patients. 4) Translational molecular imaging. CMI investigators are advancing clinical molecular imaging of cancer through first-in-human studies of new radiotracers for deoxycytidine kinase activity (dCK), engineered immunoPET probes for imaging of cell surface markers, novel reporter systems for human use, and finally, new applications of current clinical molecular tracers and modalities (e.g., FDG, FLT, as well as MRI/MRSI to investigate metabolism in gliomas and prostate cancer) to improve patient outcomes.